


【brujay】复生

by yy0543



Category: Under the Red Hood
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Nymphomaniac, OOC, 患者第二部
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 警告：上一部的性瘾设定提起，dickjay过去提起，有BDSM情节，可能OOC，还有一点难阅读加上作者的放飞自我





	【brujay】复生

1.谜语

 

他只是希望杰森不要后悔，即使他知道这事情不是由于过去的悲伤，还是任何外力作用而形成。

 

老实说，他的年纪还不算老，但他已经开始坐在壁炉旁，看着挂在墙上的那幅油画。

油画上画的是他的父母抱着一个婴孩，宁静而庄重的样子。有时候外头的松树会投下斑驳的影子，变成玛莎头上的一顶黑纱帽。但在几天前，达米安练刀时砍了那棵树，他只庆幸那棵树不是往屋子的方向倒。

风吹动树叶的声音被刀刃破空的声音取代了。他想起以前第一次收养孩子的时候，没有意识到一个十岁左右的小男孩能造成怎样的困扰。迪克无时无刻都在制造着声音，摆弄机车和仪器，铅笔在纸上的唰唰声还有上蹿下跳打翻的盘子。他安静的车上充满了各式各样的童言童语还有稚嫩的哼歌。直到杰森取代了那个位置，声音又再次消失了，他当时好奇到底是迪克太特出了还是所有的男孩其实都像杰森一样。

杰森是个安静的小男孩。他习惯像幽灵徘徊在这座空旷巨大的城堡，时不时给阿尔弗雷德一个惊吓。他也希望那样的时刻也发生在他的身上，于是潜藏在厨房，等待一罐炼奶被吃完，都等不到杰森的踪迹。

他记得他们最常做的事情就是争吵，他知晓有一种愤怒和叛逆潜藏在杰森的灵魂里面，这能驱动杰森成为另一个他，或者更深不可测的存在。一个人过去不是评判他的基准。他有时候会忘记父母惨死在犯罪巷的场景，有时候会忘记玛莎的珍珠项链有几颗珍珠，但他的心告诉他哥谭仍需要一个希望。一种以愤怒和慈悲为粮食的东西蚕食着他的大脑，带领他的身体去做挥拳的动作。有时候他会紧握着双拳，希望那股原始的力量不会将他拉走。这很难，而他希望杰森总有一天也能拉住这股力量。

有一次，被禁止夜巡的杰森躺在摇椅上，轻轻地在壁炉旁摇晃。他走过去，男孩的脸上还有刚哭过的泪痕和脚被树枝划伤的伤痕。他摸上男孩的额头，杰森发出小猪似的可爱哼叫。

“我恨这样摇椅。”男孩说。

“每当它一摇的时候，我的上半身就像要飞出去一样，头壳发疼，想吐。”

“说不定是你的灵魂快出来的迹象。”

“你就继续编这些美好的童话吧，”杰森拉起毯子，盖着自己的脸，火花映照在暗红色的毯子上，他说：“我感觉我的灵魂已经摇出来了，在这座城堡的某个地方。”

在杰森死后，他在城堡漫步了很久，像寻找一个线索一样寻找杰森的灵魂。直到他逛遍都有的角落，都找不到任何东西，他甚至不知道那个东西的颜色或模样，只是模糊地知道有这个东西的存在。

到最后他必须说服自己那不过是杰森的一句戏言。

 

2.线索

 

他垂着头，半闭着眼盯着壁画下的壁炉。

杰森替他口交完了，现在正擦着嘴，蜷缩在灰败的壁炉下。

他知道那件事情，提姆没有隐瞒他，甚至在一开始的时候就向他报告。而他以为自己不在乎。这个世界多么地繁杂且混乱，那里辛迪加才入侵，这会儿卢瑟又研发了什么新武器。一个过于璀璨的夜生活说不定还是件听起来值得高兴的事。

但是他觉得自己不喜欢这样，他很久没有如此非客观地讨厌一个东西，就像讨厌华夫饼一样，这些厌恶都是无理由且幼稚的。他走过去抚摸着杰森的软发，用手搓揉着杰森的眼角。他想亲亲他，看那碧蓝色的眼神散发出活力的光芒。性爱能做到这点吗？他一直抱持着疑问。如果是的话，他愿意接受这件事情，他愿意告诉杰森：

“你可以不用坚持下去，如果你不想或者觉得你做不到。”

“我做不到？！”杰森拔高了音，显得咄咄逼人。

“我不想要你痛苦。”

杰森冷笑了一声，刺痛着布鲁斯，好像杰森一生中最大的痛苦不是由布鲁斯造成的一样。

他永远不会开心起来，至少以现在这个样子。杰森可能不会快乐，就像他自己一样，在这幅灰暗沉重的壁画下让孤独侵略自己的身体。他从背后抱住杰森，不知道自己应该做什么。而杰森却轻轻地推开他，头半垂在一边，像一个无生命的雕像竖立在那边。

杰森的灵魂在哪里？他独自一人来到破败的坟墓。棺材板暴力地从内侧打破，手指的刮痕布满棺材的上部。天使雕像的头滚落在地上，他记得杰森去世时的致词。一个年轻的战士，朋友……他有说过最爱的小鸟吗？他不确定杰森是不是最好的，迪克很善良，很完美，而提姆很成熟，达米安很强。

杰森，杰森他与众不同。他甚至觉得杰森的心里住了一条犯罪巷，剧院，珍珠项链，手枪，高速列车和所有的所有。他底下头，转过杰森的头，吻了他的鼻尖。

“你还是一样自私。”杰森红着眼对他说道。

他不明白这项指控，但他愿意承认他做错了一些事情。

散落的衣服被杰森一件件拾起来，他看到杰森背脊上小小的凹陷，有点蜷缩的脚趾，小腿肚上的吻痕。他的脚只要再缩小一点，就是十五岁的样子。

而杰森像十五岁的罗宾鸟一样消失在星星中。

 

 

迪克难得拿了瓶酒回家。他们喝着酒，迪克告诉他杰森和星火去了塔马兰星，却没有告诉他杰森何时回来。也许永远不会回来，他在心底默默地祈祷，即使他的心里没有神，可是还有杰森。

 

3.回转

 

于是日子继续。哥谭的混乱依旧永不停息，阿尔弗雷德总是在操心所有的孩子，而阿卡姆的越狱率保持在一个月两次。

当他拖着受伤的腰躺在硬邦邦的床上，看见旁边有一个染血的脸庞。

手指轻轻地划过有伤疤的眉间和软软的头发，他眨了眨眼，嘴间呼出一口气，又沉沉地睡去了。

“我从来没见过有人能在隔壁有一个重伤者的情况下还可以睡得那么熟。”杰森撑着脸，他看见杰森的头上有几圈绷带。

“我睡了多久？”布鲁斯按住嗡嗡作响的脑壳。

“三个小时。”

“你怎么回来了？”

“就因为回来啊。”杰森满不在乎地耸耸肩。然后凑上前，亲昵地环着布鲁斯的颈项。

“你想要上我吗？”

布鲁斯揽过杰森的腰，小心翼翼地把他放在床上，顺着下巴吻到小腹，留下了一条湿湿的水痕。他把手指伸进杰森的后穴时，杰森发出了一声闷哼，急切地狂亲着布鲁斯的发旋。

“这是梦吗？”布鲁斯小声地在杰森嘴边说着，不等杰森回答，便把阴茎塞入杰森的后面，缓慢地抽插着。

杰森的脚主动地勾了上来，带着布鲁斯的手往他的胸探去。布鲁斯顺从着用手指轻刮着乳头，时不时低头用舌头舔一下。当他再次抬起杰森被捏得通红的屁股时，杰森叫了一声，精液射在了布鲁斯的肚子上。布鲁斯加速地撞击了几下后也跟着射出来了。

布鲁斯转过身，气喘吁吁地捂着腹部的伤口，而杰森拿起夹克里的一支烟，用一个小巧的打火机点燃。

“下雨了。”杰森淡淡地描述着。这是哥谭特有的雨天，灰蒙蒙的大雨，一下就是几个小时，伸出舌尖时，还可以品尝到有点酸涩的苦味。

“小时候我挺讨厌阴天的，但长大后似乎开始可以领略这种美了。”

“你觉得哥谭美吗？”布鲁斯询问，但杰森像是没有听到一样。

“你不认为雨跟子宫的羊水有点像吗？被雨水包裹着全身是挺美好的，那么安全，那么窄小。小时候没有干净的水洗澡时，雨是最快的捷径。但我还是希望天上可以下热的雨水，那样会比较舒服吧，你喜欢热的雨水吗？”杰森吐了个小小的眼圈，接着说道。

“我以前对性爱也抱有这种幻想。滚烫的身躯互相拥抱，在冰天雪地里互相取暖依偎。但真实的情况并不是那样的，它有时候像雨水一样潮湿，普通得像是报纸上永不变的娱乐头条。我喜欢做爱就好像喜欢在早餐吃蓝莓面包多过麦片，它是一种普通爱好，对我而言。”

“但我现在感受不到了。”

烟灰跌落在床铺上，布鲁斯用一只眼睛看到，杰森露出了一脸熟悉的表情，那是他上一次去给玛莎上坟的表情，介于悲伤与解脱之间。

 

 

4.恋爱

 

 

布鲁斯提议杰森去看个医生，但杰森拒绝了。

“去到那边我该怎么表述？我是个重度性上瘾者然而在几天前外太空改变了我的生理构造？”

“不排除这个可能性。”

“你现在的表情活像是准备去绑架个塔马兰星人来严刑逼供，别告诉我你有一架宇宙飞船和去塔马兰星的路线图。”

“这难说，毕竟我可是有个氪星牌的交通工具。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，“他还欠着我好多人情。”

“绕了那个大个子吧。”杰森喃喃道，他想起以前他还是法外者时，超人那劳心劳力的神态，压力大得简直和喜马拉雅山峰有得比。“也许真的只是我自己的问题。”

“所以现在你有什么打算？”布鲁斯凑过来，吻上杰森的额角。一个太过亲密的举动。

“继续感受生活之类的吧，我给我自己放了个长假，在熟悉的家乡闲走，往街上的混混示威性地亮个枪。你听懂这个双关了吗？我还能开开关于这种玩笑呢，真是无法想象。”

“你并没有……”

“阳痿，我帮你说。但它吸引我的地方大不如前了。”说着，杰森用双手比了个下流的姿势。

“你可以在这里待一段时间，我相信达米安会很开心。”

“他巴不得有一个可以揍他的人。”杰森把燃起第二只烟，“我注意到他砍了那棵树。”

“你喜欢那棵树？”

“恨死了。”

不，杰森可喜欢那棵树了。

 

 

隔天他们聚在一起吃早饭时，引用一句达米安的话，像是两只花瓶各做着自己的事儿。布鲁斯吃着早饭的同时会瞄一眼平板上的财务报告，而杰森抱着碗，在沙发上一边吃着麦片一边看晨间新闻。

“他没在餐桌上吃饭！”达米安大声地投诉，但没人理他，阿尔弗雷德不过皱了皱眉头，而布鲁斯冷静划过平板跳到下一页。

达米安愤愤不平地走出大宅时，看到几个小报记者蹲守在家门前。

“他们会怎样说你？”达米安盯着跨上机车的杰森。杰森规矩地套上了一个红色的安全头盔，机车的改良也在合法范围内。

“新收养的小情人？私生子？性奴？”杰森的双指捏着下巴，似乎很认真地思考了这个话题。

“我觉得如果要成为明天的头条，我至少要和布鲁斯在镜头前来个热吻，或是裸照外泄事件之类的。”

“那倒不用。”布鲁斯穿着一身贴身的西装走出来，低着头给了杰森一个嘴角的吻，但杰森还是恶意地抓了一把布鲁斯的胯下。

“明天的头条。”杰森笑着说。

“这里还有小孩！”达米安怒吼着。

 

 

 

5.咖啡

 

“这些报告对你来说很重要？”杰森放下绿茶的时候，眼睛直愣愣地盯着五十层楼窗外的风景。白日的哥谭是无趣且繁忙的，汽车的轰鸣声从底下传来，他抑制自己不往下看去。

“以现在这个阶段来说的确不重要了。”布鲁斯关起平板，拿起冷掉的咖啡嘬了一口，随后细微地皱起了眉。要杰森来说，这种姿态像一个有钱的混帐

他招来服务员，自顾自地给布鲁斯又叫了杯咖啡加奶，随后托着头，慵懒地挑起话题。

“你想过公路旅行吗？美国最传统的治疗方法之一。”

“你昨天还说想留在哥谭一阵。”

“我改变注意了。”

“你能叫迪克，或是罗伊陪你去。”

“还是忘了这个提议吧。”杰森放下绿茶，撅着嘴，心情似乎因为布鲁斯的言语而恶化了。布鲁斯隐约地感觉到杰森心情不佳，他想道歉，但仔细想想也没这个必要。

“蝙蝠侠的事务已经让分身乏术了，而我也不觉得你有旅行的必要，你已经有自己的路了，你知道自己想要什么。”

“所以你现在在这里干什么？竟然你如此放心我。”杰森双手交错顶着下巴，突然露出一个玩世不恭的笑容，腿也撞了布鲁斯一下。

布鲁斯按住杰森的脚，不明白这位养子变得如此热情且恶趣味。他撇了眼镜子，发现有个人影朝他走来。也不知道是哪个董事长还是富豪，拖着有点中年发福的身躯和谄媚的态度来到布鲁斯面前打声招呼。布鲁斯尴尬地回应着，脚轻拍着杰森的鞋，而那缠人的家伙却一直和布鲁斯找话题，直到露出了自己的真实目的。

“这位小男孩是你的新情人吗？”

布鲁斯脸黑了一会儿，急忙往杰森的方向看去。而杰森却用嘴叼着吸管，反复地折磨这跟可怜的管子。

似乎布鲁斯的沉默太突兀了，杰森开口说道：“你说是就是吧。”

“韦恩先生，你不喜欢他吗？”

一个不会看气氛的蠢蛋，布鲁斯心中咒骂到。

“不喜欢或讨厌还不至于。”杰森的嘴角扯开，露出一个过于放荡的笑容。就布鲁斯看来，甚至有些刻意了。

“不过最重要的，难道不是他爱我吗？”

“没有。”布鲁斯听见自己过快的脱口而出，桌上的水杯晃了晃，他看到杰森露出一个释然的笑容。

 

6.启示

 

“别摆出这张臭脸，你应该庆幸，如果你说出那三个字的话，我马上从五十层楼跳下去。”说着，杰森嗤笑了一下，“当然，确保我能安全降落的那种。”

“你不愿意吗？”

“谈恋爱？放过我吧，有迪基鸟的那次还不够吗？”

“你值得这些。”布鲁斯沉重地说道。“那只不过是一次失败的经验。”

“那为什么我们不尝试一种全新的关系。”杰森跳了起来，咬着下唇，抱着枕头，看起来很认真地在考虑他脑中的提议。布鲁斯走上前，吻住杰森的唇，两人舌头交缠在一起，离开时还牵出一点银丝。杰森在分离的时候喜欢咬着布鲁斯的上唇，在彼此喘息之间继续往上啃咬，直到咬上布鲁斯的鼻子，给布鲁斯的鼻子糊上一堆口水才满足。

他凑近布鲁斯的耳边，轻声地说了几句话。

“你确定这样可行吗？”布鲁斯捏了捏杰森的鼻子，被杰森咬了一口。

杰森大笑着点头，大字型地躺在床上，膝盖微微曲起。布鲁斯问他需不需要安全词之类的玩意儿，他也摇头，只坚持拉着布鲁斯的手。

决定的一瞬间是漫不经心的。布鲁斯仿佛听到一个刺耳的声音在脑中疯喊。他弯下腰，打开他的柜子，看似随意地拿了条天蓝色的领带。

这个领带的颜色太亮了，作为蒙在眼睛上的道具实在有些不合适。他缓慢地玩弄杰森的手指，示意着他跪到地上去，那一片小地方没有铺上地毯，杰森在膝盖接触到地面的一霎那反弹了几秒钟，随后才渐渐地让膝盖接触到地板，脚趾头小心翼翼地放好。

他摸了摸少年的额头，全是冷汗。义警的身份让他们不得不对完全交付这种概念避之不及，但杰森还是让他做了，他不明白为什么杰森急切地需要这个，但他会给他的，只要是杰森想要，且不触犯自己的底线。

拉下裤链的声音回荡在房间里，杰森抖了抖，双脚变扭地爬行到布鲁斯的双腿之间，然后低下头舔过布鲁斯的内裤。

勃起的弧度并不大，杰森皱起眉头，双手抬起，从布鲁斯的大腿开始触摸，直到抓起内裤的边缘，小心翼翼地把它拉下。微热且熟悉的触感充满了他的双手与双唇。他舔过带有咸味的顶端，像一个初生者一样在摸索年长者的性器。被屏蔽的视觉让他只能在脑中想象这条阴茎的颜色，其余的一切，粗细、长短、皱褶等，他都能通过触觉感受到。这没什么困难，他感受着阴茎在手中的重量，甚至可以说是太简单了。他含着龟头时，已经在想象它顶撞喉咙的痛感，吞入整个茎身时，又想到精液在胃中的饱足感。

“专心点儿。”不满的声音从上面传来，杰森在领带底下翻了个白眼，开始尝试把注意力专注在对方的阴茎上。

这可以是任何人的，他安慰自己。介于他也跟类似的阴茎上过床，可能是和一个金色头发的挪威人，他也有这样的阴茎。只要布鲁斯不开口说话，他就好像往常一样地和别人做爱，让陌生人在他的背后和颈项上留下吻痕，嗑破他的嘴角。这个男人的进出是暴力且有章法的，他会形容他是个控制欲极强的人。性就是那么方便的事物，他靠这个认识人。

“我没有勃起。”在白色的液体沾上他的嘴角时，他用气音小声地说。身上的人用脚踩了踩他的阴茎，他勃起了一点，纯粹生理性反应。

他猜测他叹气了，至少一定在心理叹气。布鲁斯把他拉起来，没有摘下他的眼罩，只是带着他躺在床的另外一侧。需要睡前故事吗，他听见布鲁斯问。他摇了摇头，很快地被枕头引诱陷入了睡眠。

 

 

7.灯

 

“我买了盏灯，就摆在你的床头吧。这造型有点丑，麻布做的罩子，底盘做成个小花盆的造型，看起来就像女童军会买的义卖品。但瞧，我喜欢这盏灯的开关，简直一见钟情。一条绳子拉一下就是开，拉两下就是关，一种掌握在手中的质感，如今的灯也该做成这样。”

“你喜欢就好。”

台灯不符合整间房间的设计，甚至显得幼稚和突兀，就像一块积木堆在了办公桌上。但布鲁斯没有表现出不满，他扶上杰森握着绳子的手，来回地用指腹摩擦着。

“你今天打算用这只手拿着马鞭还是绳子。”

“如果你后悔的话，这两样东西都不会出现。老实说我并不觉得这种行为有助于你的好转。”

“我认为挺有帮助的，你不愿意就直说，我不希望显得是我强迫了你。”

布鲁斯没有再回复他，只见他站了起来，把杰森的手指掰开，用力地将他按往地上。杰森吃痛地叫了一声，被强迫性地坐了下来。

“你提出这个建议时，我感到很惊讶。”布鲁斯捏着杰森的下巴说道。

“这是一个好习惯，对侦探而言。不停地提问，提问，提问……”

“你知道那个答案吗？”

杰森顿了一下，把下巴搁在布鲁斯的裤裆上，双眼紧闭。

“我曾经以为答案是：安全。当你习惯一种生活方式，就会对它产生无来由的厌恶，我是那种总是想要挣脱什么的人。但我发现了，这不是最终的答案。性虐不是个寻找答案的好方法，但我们可以通过它找出一点蛛丝马迹。”

“我们？”

“对，我们，你能帮助我，逃离这里。”杰森闭着眼睛，圈住他的手臂，他看到十五岁的少年在摇椅上哭泣的椅子。

“我可以为你做什么？”他抚摸着杰森的头发。

“打我（hit me）。*”

“这不是你的真心话。”

“这是！”

布鲁斯打了杰森一巴掌。

“我不明白，”他抓住他的肩膀，“你永远在伤害自己。”

“我让你感觉这样吗？”他推开他，逃离他的身旁，再次徘徊在古老，破旧的宅子里。他随着杰森的脚步走出房门，只感到了一阵晕眩。墙上的壁画从未如此巨大过，他扶着墙，坐倒在地上。天花板上的水晶吊灯像星星一样在闪耀，他好像被这灯迷惑了眼。

 

 

8.小鸟

他在窗边找到了杰森。杰森一动不动地靠在哪儿，看着日落的光线照在草地上。那棵巨大的树已经消失了，让阳光得以浸染在杰森的脸上，他在一瞬间挺庆幸达米安砍掉树的这个举动。

“你应该离开。”杰森包含着怒气的声音响彻在大厅，他走上前，跪在窗台下，紧握着杰森的膝盖。

“你可以做任何你想要的事。”

“当然不包括杀人。”杰森替布鲁斯先开口补充道。

“我在乎你，杰森。”

“这几乎就和我爱你一样了。”

“那就让它一样吧。”

“不。”杰森伸出手来，触碰着他的胸口，“我觉得你不会爱任何人，你已经没有那个能力了，不是吗？”

他缓缓地倒在地毯上，把一件件衣服褪下，露出伤痕累累的胸膛和柔软的腹部。布鲁斯抚摸着他的背脊，肩膀，起伏的肌肉绷紧着，像是一头饥饿的猛兽。

这是头一次他打算伤害一个人。他抽开自己的裤带，将杰森翻了个身，不愿意看他的脸。而有点老旧的皮带抽打在背脊上的声音是深邃而低沉的。杰森的闷哼被埋在枕头里，眼睛开始泛红。他打了五下在双肩之间的肌肉，还有八下在后腰的地方。

由于杰森的背脊充满了许多疤痕，抽打的痕迹显得不甚明显，但布鲁斯仍感觉到一股愧疚侵蚀了他。他已经伤害杰森很多次了，可有时候他避免不了这个过程。

也许我应该停止，他抬起杰森的脸吻了上去。让他待在这座小小城堡里，蜷缩在壁炉旁，不要离开……

接下来的几鞭打在杰森的大腿处，他能看见微翘的阴茎和泛红的皮肉。依旧是规律的十三鞭，皮带挥开空气中的灰尘，而杰森没有发出一丝声音只剩下那双眼神，炙热地盯着布鲁斯。而布鲁斯亲吻着杰森的眼睛，似乎期望能吻醒他一样。

“你这是在伤害自己。”也是在伤害我，布鲁斯紧紧地抱着杰森，双眼紧闭，不去看杰森身上的伤痕。杰森拍了拍他的背，手臂环绕着他的颈项。他们跪坐在一起，身体与身体紧贴着，杰森赤裸着替布鲁斯整理好衣领，轻声对他说，“这只是尝试，我们可以不做的，如果你做不到的话。”

“那些行为……非常残忍，它们不会让你想到那段日子吗？”

那段日子。他们都知道这指的是什么，杰森放开了他，眼神有点凌厉，他看起来又不太像个孩子了，布鲁斯摸摸他的头发，但被他一掌拍掉。

“你应该接下去，打完剩下的鞭数。”

“不，我不行。”

杰森再次躺了下去，拉着他的手。他紧闭着嘴，似乎对布鲁斯显得很不满。

“我不喜欢这种样子。被人拒绝，被人排斥，见鬼的，我甚至相当地讨厌你。”

布鲁斯坐在一旁，沉默不语。他的手掌盖在少年的额头上，手指轻轻地摸索着刘海。

“我讨厌你，你总是把我当做另一个人看待，好像我会乖乖地待在某个地方，可怜兮兮地等着你给我的瞩目。”

“我在你的人生里缺席很久，如果你想要听那句话，我可以说。我对你感到很抱歉，杰森。”

“问题不是这个，你怎么都搞不懂啊！”

他跳了起来，将布鲁斯推倒在地，近乎狂乱地撕咬着布鲁斯的喉咙和锁骨。布鲁斯吃痛地叫了一声，抓起皮带，打到了杰森的手臂。

他再次挥下去的时候视线是模糊的，呼吸急促且狂乱，肌肉紧绷着。他想他一定打得非常狠，导致在最后一鞭时，杰森发出了一声尖锐短促的惨叫。

他们滚在了一起，伤痕累累的。他抬起沉重的眼皮，望见重新燃起的壁炉，好像在火光中看见幼小的杰森。

 

9.复生

 

“这个故事凑不到十章，甚至是太短的一个故事。”杰森的手指缠上他的手指，“这就是结尾，听，下雨了。”

布鲁斯转过头，撩起杰森的刘海，杰森的眼神，像是小时候在屋顶和屋顶之间跳跃的那种欢快。

杰森将手伸了出去，雨水淋湿在手上，意外地没有冷冰冰的感觉。他拿起毯子，盖住了杰森。杰森的脸庞像被火炉烤过一样温暖，鼻尖闻起来有灰烬的味道。

“我就在刚才拿回来了。”杰森突然说道。布鲁斯看着他，他转过头，托着自己的下巴。

“高潮。不是普通的那种生理现象，是一道白光在你的眼前闪过，像是有一个人替你盖上一块白布。如此纯洁而令人喜悦。”

“我不清楚。”

“是我的母亲，我刚才看见她了，而她依旧很美。”

 

那很荒唐。他觉得杰森变得有些疯狂，也许拉萨路的池水带来一点的影响。他抱着杰森的微笑和喜悦让他感到有点恐慌。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 总而言之，第二部愉快（并不）地完结了~~  
> 前期其实写的时候脑袋一片空白，也没定好故事脉络，直到后来写到后半段是才惊觉自己要写的主题是什么。  
> 如果有看过nymphomaniac电影的人应该都知道电影里有一段情节是在讨论耶稣在死前曾被打三十九鞭，而一共分为三次打（所以一次十三鞭）。这里小小地做了点隐喻，象征杰森死而复生，挣脱于自我达到更高的境界。  
> Hit me 这一句台词则是采用拉斯冯提尔导演的另一部作品antichrist（反基督）。在这里把场景做了些微改，有看过的人应该知道我说什么（笑  
> 虽说是以杰森为中心，但真正的主角其实是布鲁斯。从开头布鲁斯在庄园里游荡，可以看出杰森是布鲁斯的心魔。他对杰森若有似无的占用欲和执着，也让他对杰森的行为有或多或少的不满。  
> 而结尾的突然结束，也代表着布鲁斯已经明显跟不上杰森的脚步，小罗宾鸟已经挣脱出掌心了。有一丢丢杰森似乎是打破第四面镜的写法，就把杰森当做了解这个世界的小小真相吧。


End file.
